Confetti and Resolutions
by DevDev
Summary: Throwing caution to the wind, Jubilee takes advantage of the new year.
1. Chapter 1

There is confetti strewn across the wooden floor, sticking to her bare feet as she makes her way across the room. There might be some in her hair too, but this is no concern to her. She smiles, making a small sound of contentment at the same time, her cheeks flushed from the many drinks she's already consumed. Everyone is cheering, clapping hard and nosily, making it slightly difficult to walk through the sea of faces. She thinks she can hear a couple of noisemakers too, ringing out loudly and triumphantly. Someone has turned on the television, but she can't see it and can't tell how much more time she has left.

Finally she sees him standing apart from the crowd, a beer in hand. He's leaning against the archway that leads into the room, looking relaxed and happy. She knows he's not a crowd person, not in the slightest, so to see him enjoying himself brings a rush of happiness to her chest, deepening her smile. She thinks people are starting to chant the count down. Only a few steps now.

He notices her later than he normally might, her smell masked by the amount of people in the mansion tonight. It doesn't hide the wolfish grin that snakes its way onto his face when he does see her, however. She inches closer until she's standing before him, the crowd of people yelling louder and louder with each passing second.

"Jubilee."

She can't hear him say her name, not with all the noise; but she can see his lips move and it is enough. Jubilee bites her lip, not caring about smudging her lipstick, and looks up at his eyes a bit nervously. But there is something about the night that erases this twinge of anxiety.

"Logan."

Her eyes tear slightly, heart pumping wildly. This is important. Although she is intoxicated, the seriousness of the situation strikes her mind hard, halting her breath. Jubilee knows Logan can sense all of these things, which doesn't make this easier.

The countdown reaches one, and as people begin to shout as loudly as possible, Jubilee leans forward and presses her lips to his.

He doesn't protest, and for this she is quite grateful. She supposes his dissent will come after she's through and with this thought in her mind she intensifies the kiss, his stubble grazing her chin. Pressing her body against his, she is unaware of anything else. Running her fingers through his dark hair, she slightly murmurs against his lips when he presses his hand against the small of her back, kissing her back. Her hands are clasped gently around his jaw when she finally pulls away, the taste of him clinging to her swollen lips.

Hands still touching his face, she whispers a _happy new year_ against his neck before letting go, quickly allowing herself to be swept up amongst the crowd. She knows he won't follow.

There are hugs from various friends and family throughout the night and Jubilee is wished a happy new year more times than she can count. Nothing eases the throb of her heart as she realizes what she's done. Ruined years and years of friendship on a whim, on feelings that shouldn't be.

Feelings that shouldn't be, but are.

Champagne is freely flowing until at least one o'clock in the morning. And when Bobby grins mischievously before flourishing a full bottle of vodka, Jubilee grabs it from his outstretched hands, whooping loudly before running around the room like a child who's just received the best Christmas toy of her life. At first the other adults take shots with her and Bobby, but as the night carries on, and the party dwindles, less and less people accompany the two. Eventually, it is three thirty in the morning, only a small amount of vodka left in the bottle (just enough for the two to declare they won't be going to bed until it is finished). They are sprawled on the wooden floor with piled confetti swirling about their outstretched legs, the bottle of vodka sitting in between them.

"What's your resolution for this year, Jubes?"

She looks at Bobby with half opened eyes and grins lazily. "I'm leavin', Bobster," she slurs. "Shh! It's a secret," she says as disapproval strikes his face. "I just wanna get outta here for a while, ya know?"

"You're drunk. You're not serious." She takes a swig of the vodka bottle as he speaks and then passes it back to him.

"I am. Time to move on, see new things. Only young once, right?"

"I guess. I'll miss you though."

"Don't be silly. Now, hand me that bottle. Let's finish this."

- - -

By the time Bobby and Jubilee finish the vodka, it is five in the morning and the mansion is quiet and still. The two trip up the stairs, trying to mask their laughter at each misstep and stumble. She's still laughing when he walks her to her room, silently saluting her before walking to his own, silent laughter shaking his shoulders.

The world spins wildly now that she is alone. The darkness swallows up any sort of familiarity of her room once she is inside, but she doesn't bother searching for the light, nor does she even think of using her fireworks while this drunk. Instead, she fumbles her way into her bathroom, the cool tiles sweeping across her feet and sticking to her toes. Jubilee kneels close to the toilet, pressing her forehead to the lid and waits to be sick. From her days in college, she knows this routine all too well, almost expecting it. Her mind is blissfully free, her heart still numb from the alcohol. She doesn't know when Logan left the party but knows he was gone soon after her and Bobby opened the vodka bottle.

She knows this will all hurt much more in the morning.

And then she gets sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to Xeelia, XtremeGal87, Sarra Ambrai, Midwich Cuckoo, and Jubes2681 for your kinds words! They were very much appreciated. I hope this last part lives up to your expectations.

---

An entire year passes before Jubilee enters the X-mansion again. It is New Year's Eve and traveling has been quite a pain, but she thinks it's worth it when she drops her bags in a pile by her bedroom door and slides into a black slip of a dress. She is excited to celebrate the New Year.

She's spent the past year traveling across the country clearing her mind and her heart. It had been just her and the open road, the sky, and some interchangeable landscape. She'd been itching to do it for years but never had the courage to simply disappear. It might have seemed a bit rash, just disappearing and smashing her cell phone and driving off, but then Jubilee had never been the most sensible. Jubilee had kept in minimal contact with her friends. Even then, contact had been strictly kept between Bobby and Jean through quarters and payphones (nothing more). The experience itself had been amazing albeit a little lonely. She had seen things she would never see again, had done things she'd never forget, had lived and experienced. She is happy with her decision.

She is back now. Feeling slightly apprehensive greeting everyone after all this time (especially about one person in particular), she descends the main steps with as much grace as she can muster. Her heels click against the marble floor and she smiles as she passes underneath the entrance to the main hall, a lone piece of mistletoe catching her eye. The party is in full swing, looking similar to last year's soiree. Even so, her name is shouted out one by one by students of all ages. They circle her and lead her to a nearby table urging her to tell them absolutely everything, each exclaiming how much they had missed her and each questioning how long she would be staying. Ignoring the last question (she doesn't know the answer yet), she recounts her tales on the road and only leaves out the wilder aspects of the past year.

There is flashing confetti and the drone of a television. Midnight is sooner than any of them realize and everyone scatters to gather drinks and find their significant other before time runs out. Jubilee finishes the last of her punch before standing from the table, choosing to watch the midnight commotion from afar. It's a mere coincidence that she ends up in the same spot as last year, underneath the main doorway: mistletoe and all. This time though, it's just her.

She hasn't seen Logan all night. In fact, she hasn't spoken to him for a year. Jubilee doesn't even know if he's in the mansion at all, actually, and her feelings are mixed. It's taken her a year to be honest with herself and admit she expected more from last year. She was disappointed that he had never come after her, that their long friendship was ruined. But at the same time she had known the risks before launching herself at him, despite the haze of liquor.

Someone shouts that it's three minutes to midnight and Jubilee smirks to herself. What a year it had been. If she had known the consequences of last year, would she have gone through her rash act? She's stubborn, but not stubborn enough to deny it. It was too late to take back and for her it was well worth it.

A minute now. Someone taps her on the shoulder and she spins around to face the person and almost chokes on just who she is suddenly faced with. "Darlin.'"

It's Logan. Logan and his cowboy hat and a beer and he must have been here all night but she never saw him and now they're standing underneath the mistletoe like last year and it's almost midnight and what should she do now!?

"Funny thing this mistletoe, eh? Makes people do interestin' things."

She can only nod, swallowing hard. Her hands are suddenly clammy and she can't stop shaking for some reason. A flurry of excitement dances around her belly making her feel queasy and excited all at once.

"_Thirty seconds!"_

"I missed you, Jubilee. I guess I taught ya one thing really well, huh?"

"What's that?" she manages to blurt out.

"How to run." He pauses; cups her jaw in his calloused hand tenderly and leans forward. "Don't run this time," he whispers.

"_Five… four… three… two… one…!"_

People are shouting and confetti is being thrown into the air triumphantly. Jubilee doesn't notice, however, because Logan is kissing her senseless. It feels as good as last year but better this time because her fear and apprehension have been completely shed. She wraps her arms around his neck and clutches the nape of his neck with her tiny fingers, deepening the kiss. Breathing heavily, those butterflies seem to escape her stomach and Logan pulls away suddenly, sucking in a breath.

"What?" she asks half dazed.

"You're spoutin' off fireworks, Darlin'."

She smirks. "That happens sometimes." He quirks an eyebrow and she can see him trying to hide his apparent jealousy. Chuckling, she moves close to his ear even though it's not necessary. "Let's get out of here and you'll really see."

"I like the sound of that."

They start to move away from the doorway leaving the shouts of 'happy new year' behind them. She doesn't have confetti in her hair this year, just a wide, flashing grin instead. Jubilee reaches for Logan's hand.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?" he asks as they start to mount the stairs.

"I missed you too." She turns to kiss him quickly before pulling away and whispering, "catch me" before running off giggling. A phony growl follows her, but it isn't her best performance considering the alcohol she's consumed and the stitch in her side from laughing so hard. It isn't long before he catches her, grabbing her around the middle and sweeping her up against him. Jubilee wraps her legs around his waist and he presses her against the hallway wall. Her laughter is suddenly gone as he stares at her intensely.

They are only feet away from her bedroom, but that doesn't stop him from kissing her hungrily, one hand snaking past her bunched up dress to grasp her ass. She bites his lower lip and moves down to kiss his neck. Steadying her face with the hand that isn't gripping her backside, he moves back.

"Promise me ya won't run."

"I promise if you promise the same thing."

"You've got yerself a deal," He says before kissing her quickly. "Now let's do this the right way." Next thing Jubilee knows she's being carried to her bedroom. Logan kicks open the door and slides them both in, not bothering to hit the light switch.

He kicks the door closed behind them, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck and Jubilee knows this year will be quite different from the one before.


End file.
